


Uma Noite Alucinante

by worldyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, dois bocós que se amam mas não sabem como assumir isso, eles são boiolas um pelo outro mas fingem que não ok não se irrite com os dois, vamos respeitar o tempo deles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldyeol/pseuds/worldyeol
Summary: Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin eram melhores amigos e colegas de apartamento, e tinham o costume de dar festas de halloween em todos os anos consecutivos, para que seus ex-colegas de universidade se reunissem. Porém, com a persistência do afastamento social, seus planos estavam prestes a desabar 一 isso, claro, se Kyungsoo não tivesse insistido na ideia de não quebrar a tradição.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3
Collections: coleção secreta shhh





	Uma Noite Alucinante

**Author's Note:**

> gostosuras, travessuras ou sofrimento mútuo por falta de comunicação???  
> aqui nós teremos os três aosihaoisg
> 
> oi galera, como vocês estão nesse halloween que não é halloween pois estamos no brasil e sim dia do saci?? espero que todos estejam bem quentinhos, enroladinhos em seus cobertores como se fossem um burrito e tomando um chocolatinho quente, pois não sei ai onde vocês moram, mas aqui em são paulo o clima tá mais frio que a minha alma!!
> 
> queria dizer que estou criando um compromisso aqui com vocês, porque ano passado eu fiz uma oneshot de halloween também, então quero tornar disso um exoween (nome horrível, eu sei) onde eu sempre trarei fanfics do exo com essa temática para quem gosta de acompanhar. quem quiser, pode me mandar sugestões de casais, inclusive. pode ser pelo curious cat, pela dm do twitter, pelos comentários daqui ou por telepatia mesmo, o que for melhor pra vocês!!  
> eu sempre coloco nomes de filmes de halloween/terror que já existem no título das fanfics, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas enfim /referências... deixarei o link de abracadabra (chanhun) nas notas finais, pra quem quiser ler a primeira que eu postei, combinado? me acompanhem nessa aventura!
> 
> essa fanfic aqui é dedicada para a luisa (@/gbdjoy), pois já estava devendo uma kaisoo pra minha kaisooner favorita da vida inteira, e prometi pra ela que faria nesse halloween, então né, está aqui. espero muito que você goste dessa homenagem, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ti, que sempre está comigo, me apoiando em tudo, sabe? te amo muito ♡
> 
> deixo aqui meus agradecimentos para a isabela (@/byunpiter) que fez essa capa linda e perfeita e fofa e tudo de bom, e também para a celeste (@/devilsehun) que me salvou com a betagem e com algumas dicas. vocês são tudo pra mim ♡
> 
> é um plotzinho bem simples, não tem nada demais nele, mas de qualquer forma, espero muito que vocês curtam até o final, ok?  
> então,  
> boa leitura :)

****

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: Uma Vida Cheia de Máscaras**

**K** im Jongin lembrava-se constantemente de quando encontrou o anúncio no mural do campus, em sua primeira semana como um pobre calouro, anunciando em letras garrafais a urgência de um outro estudante que precisava de um colega de apartamento para balancear as despesas.

Pegou seu celular às pressas, quase deixando cair pelas mãos trêmulas de ansiedade, e fotografou o papel grudado à frente, indo para a área aberta para se sentar no gramado verde e bem aparado da universidade. Digitou cada um dos números com cuidado, sem deixar a pressa de lado, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse sido mais ágil e marcado a entrevista antes dele. E, por incrível que pareça, aquela sexta-feira 13 se tornou o seu maior dia de sorte.

Após ouvir a voz calma e melodiosa soar do outro lado da linha, ficou curioso para saber como seria o rosto de seu provável colega de apartamento, já que ele estava usando a imagem de um balão vermelho e sorridente no perfil do aplicativo de mensagens ao invés de sua própria foto. Imaginou diversas possibilidades de combinações de narizes, bocas e olhos, custando a acreditar que o dono de uma voz tão bonita não tivesse um rosto tão atraente quanto e que tivesse escondê-lo daquela maneira, mas entendia que nem todo mundo gostava de tirar tantas fotos como ele, em si, gostava. Se visse um laço em um poste de luz, sem a mínima utilidade, com certeza daria um jeito de registrar. Era um amante das fotografias e registros, e se os celulares não tivessem evoluído para smartphones, Jongin com certeza andaria por aí com uma câmera gigante pendurada no pescoço.

Na semana seguinte, mais precisamente no dia agendado, acordou muito mais cedo do que costumava. Pensou na voz daquele outro rapaz em cada uma das noites que se antecederam, se recordando do arrepio que sentiu em sua nuca. Sua curiosidade não havia amenizado nem um pouco, ainda mais por estar tão perto de descobrir como ele era.

Pegou dois ônibus e um trem, seguindo a trajetória cotidiana e demorada que fazia para chegar até o campus. Como ainda estava morando com seus pais, não tinha outra opção a não ser recarregar seu bilhete estudantil e aceitar essa sina cansativa. Por isso que resolveu procurar por um endereço mais próximo, para que não precisasse dar toda aquela viagem durante a semana 一 e em alguns finais de semana, para participar das atividades extracurriculares. Com o celular em uma das mãos, aproveitou para registrar em qual estação estava, postando em seu Instagram. Também aproveitou para mandar sua localização para Park Chanyeol 一 seu mais recente amigo e colega de classe. Mesmo que não sentisse que o dono do apartamento fosse alguém perigoso, Jongin gostava de ser, acima de tudo, prevenido.

Seguiu a rua indicada pelo aplicativo, vendo que a estação ficava próxima. Era um ponto e tanto, e até que o preço estava bem generoso. Pensou que, talvez, seu futuro colega de apartamento também estivesse desesperado. Tentou não se questionar sobre os motivos dele, mas foi inevitável conforme entrou pela recepção simples do condomínio. Parou em frente ao balcão do porteiro e esperou que ele anunciasse a sua chegada. Agradeceu ao ser liberado e subiu pelas escadas 一 já que o único elevador estava em manutenção 一 e se sentiu aliviado por ser no segundo andar, poupando assim o fôlego que gastaria se fosse ainda mais para cima.

Analisou o relógio que tinha contornando seu pulso fino, verificando na tela do celular para ver se estava mesmo correto. Só usava aquele acessório para parecer mais sério, mas nunca tinha certeza de que horas eram quando se tratavam de ponteiros. Era uma piada ambulante. Ficou feliz ao notar que estava mesmo quinze minutos adiantado, no entanto. Resolveu enrolar um pouquinho no corredor para não parecer tão afobado e tocou a campainha pouco depois, ouvindo-a soar do outro lado.

Não demorou para que a porta 23 fosse atendida por um rapaz um pouco mais baixo, de cabelos escuros e bem aparados, nariz proporcional e bonitinho se levasse em consideração a pontinha encantadoramente redondinha, e olhos grandinhos e brilhantes escondidos por trás de uma armação de óculos preta e fosca. Jongin não conseguiu se conter, descendo o olhar para os lábios grossos, que se esticaram em um sorriso simpático.

Se achou que só o arrepio na nuca tinha sido muito, como reagiria diante daquele homem todo arrumado, cheiroso, bem portado e, pelo visto, simpático, agora que seu corpo estava completamente eriçado?

Honestamente, ficou ainda mais confuso, pensando em como ele tinha a audácia de esconder aquele rostinho lindo do mundo. Sem contar que poderia ter se acostumado antes, caso tivesse uma foto de perfil decente no aplicativo de mensagens. Era muita maldade!

Entrou no apartamento assim que foi permitido, com os joelhos ainda abalados pela boa aparência do dono que agora tinha um nome: Do Kyungsoo. Foi apresentado a cada um dos cômodos, constatando que todos eram muito bem cuidados e que tudo estava devidamente limpo, no lugar em que deveriam estar. Não era como se esperasse menos, já que o cuidado e limpeza eram bem nítidos na aparência do rapaz que parecia que tinha acabado de ser polido. Sentia que poderia lamber a bochecha gordinha dele e mesmo assim sairia isento de qualquer bactéria possível. Era impressionante.

Quando sentaram de frente para o balcão da cozinha 一 para que ele lhe entregasse os termos e analisassem cada um dos tópicos em conjunto e reforçassem as exigências pessoais que cada um tinha 一 Jongin percebeu que, pelo visto, ele não era tão maleável assim e que sua voz serena era apenas uma fachada.

Eram muitas restrições!

Contudo, pensou que poderia lidar com algumas delas, principalmente as que envolviam o não compartilhamento de escovas de dentes, toalhas e roupas íntimas. As únicas que, de fato, não o agradaram, eram as que envolviam a falta de permissão de entrada de amigos e colegas, nem mesmo no dia-a-dia, muito menos em festanças 一 e, ao que indicava, não era um tópico negociável.

E se tivesse que fazer algum trabalho em grupo? Teria que ir para algum parque próximo, ou café?? Não poderia fazer em seu próprio quarto??? Mesmo morando com alguém praticamente da sua faixa etária, ele não poderia chamar seus amigos para que viessem para seu apartamento beber algumas cervejas, saquê ou soju???? Nem mesmo um suquinho de uva???? Não era possível!!!

Ainda com esse ponto negativo cintilando, era mesmo um ponto bom, próximo do campus da Universidade de Yonsei e da estação de metrô. Isso sem falar do preço ótimo e, de quebra, o carinha bonitinho que poderia admirar secretamente…

Ok, os pontos positivos ainda eram bem fortes, e foi justamente isso que levou em consideração quando decidiu assinar no espaço reservado, como quem dizia que estava concordando com cada uma daquelas restrições, até mesmo com as que discordava.

Perguntou para Do Kyungsoo o que ele cursava, e nem se surpreendeu quando recebeu _‘direito’_ como resposta. Era de se esperar que aquele monte de papéis viesse de alguém com aquela pretensão, sem contar com a aparência séria do rapaz, que por si só já certificava muita coisa. Seria uma tortura vê-lo de terno e gravata todos os dias? Talvez. Isso ele teria que vivenciar para descobrir, não é?

Do devolveu a pergunta, e se sentiu aliviado ao saber que Jongin também era de humanas e estava cursando história. Não gostava de pessoas de exatas porque seu antigo colega de apartamento, Kim Junmyeon, cursava física e espalhava anotações em post-its coloridos por toda a casa para se recordar de todos os fenômenos que aconteciam em cada um dos cômodos.

A gota d'água foi quando Kyungsoo saiu com _‘A Lei de Murphy’_ colada em sua camiseta. Passou o dia inteiro com aquele comentário pessimista grudado nas costas e ninguém teve a pachorra de o avisar disso! Só descobriu quando chegou em casa e o próprio Junmyeon 一 que estava procurando a anotação 一 puxou de sua roupa, contente.

> _“Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.”_

Acreditou nisso por um bom tempo, principalmente após a mudança de Junmyeon, porque demorou para encontrar outro colega de apartamento 一 já que seus pré-requisitos aumentaram bastante e não seria qualquer universitário a aceitar cada um deles. Porém, quando bateu os olhos na assinatura bonita de Jongin, soube que as coisas poderiam começar a dar certo da melhor maneira, no melhor momento e de modo que causasse a maior satisfação possível para ambos.

  


  


As primeiras semanas serviram como adaptação, e até que Jongin estava se dando bem.

Nos primeiros meses, percebeu o quanto Kyungsoo era metódico 一 principalmente em questões de uso do banheiro, onde mantinha horários fixos colados ao lado da porta 一, mas conseguiu se encaixar na rotina regrada dele. Quando completou o primeiro ano, continuaram vivendo cada qual em seu próprio casulo.

Kyungsoo se recordava bem de quando Junmyeon falava que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço, e esse era o tipo de coisa que gostava de levar para sua vida, por isso que fazia questão de respeitar o espaço pessoal de todo mundo, chegando até a soar indiferente, muitas vezes. Não era algo ruim, só que Jongin queria e sentia a necessidade de que virassem, pelo menos, meio-amigos, para que a convivência melhorasse 一 isso era o que repetia para si mesmo, porque, na verdade, só queria se aproximar e explorar um pouco mais a incógnita que Do era, especialmente por sua quedinha por ele, que aumentava a cada dia mais.

Conversou com Chanyeol e Baekhyun 一 que, no atual momento, eram seus amigos mais próximos 一, pedindo conselhos para que seu plano fosse para frente. Não recebeu alternativas muito alcançáveis vindas dos dois rapazes, então resolveu seguir pelo velho e habitual caminho de sempre.

Trabalhou duro para descobrir quais eram as comidas favoritas de Kyungsoo, se distraindo algumas vezes ao vê-lo cortar legumes com tanta precisão, admirando o quanto ele gostava de cozinhar e comer coisas mais naturais. Porém, diferente de Do, ele não era do tipo que sabia cozinhar, só gostava de coisas prontas e, as vezes, petiscava algumas das coisas que o colega de apartamento fazia e deixava na geladeira.

Foi então que, despretensiosamente, perguntou ao mais baixo qual era a comida de delivery favorita dele, recebendo _‘pizza cheese-crust com molho especial’_ como resposta. Até nisso ele era bem específico, e Jongin achou uma graça por saber exatamente o que pedir para agradá-lo.

Se esforçou muito na sexta-feira em questão, aproveitando que já estava se dando bem nas matérias daquele dia para faltar à aula. Planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, percebendo o quanto estava se tornando tão metódico quanto o colega de apartamento. Riu sozinho ao constatar isso, inclusive.

Solicitou duas pizzas do sabor preferido de Kyungsoo 一 e, por incrível que pareça, não precisou nem sequer anotar para se recordar ao fazer o pedido. Comprou, também, uma garrafa de Coca-Cola, caso o colega não gostasse de beber, e algumas long-necks de Cass Lemon, sua cerveja favorita, porque aquela provavelmente seria a sua única chance de beber algo alcoólico dentro da própria casa.

Para a sua felicidade, deu tudo certo assim que Kyungsoo chegou das aulas noturnas e topou de primeira acompanhar Jongin, se dando ao luxo de aceitar até mesmo uma garrafa de cerveja por saber que no dia seguinte não teria nenhuma obrigação em especial.

Foi então que, aos poucos, começaram a compartilhar coisas de suas vidas pessoais, e Jongin descobriu que Kyungsoo era filho do dono de um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia empresarial de Seul. Seu pai tinha lhe dado aquele apartamento e até o bancou por um tempo, mas quando o filho mais novo decidiu seguir seus próprios passos e optou por se especializar em um nicho contrário do direito que sua empresa necessitava, o mais velho se revoltou e cortou todos os seus cartões de débito e crédito que eram vinculados à conta principal da família. E foi assim que Kyungsoo passou a ter que dividir despesas para conseguir comprar seus livros e continuar se sustentando da maneira mais simples possível, se comparado à vida que levava antes.

Jongin chegou a perguntar sobre os irmãos mais velhos que tinha, mas Kyungsoo explicou que era a última esperança de seu pai, porque os outros dois que vieram antes dele já tinham recusado a proposta de herdar a empresa para se tornarem padres.

Ao notar que o Kim estava segurando a risada, Kyungsoo fez questão de pedir para que ele risse, o acompanhando logo em seguida. Sabia que dificilmente um raio cairia no mesmo lugar, mas em sua família… provavelmente seu pai tinha quebrado um espelho enquanto passava embaixo de uma escada, só isso seria capaz de explicar tanto azar.

Então, depois de se abrir daquela maneira e cortar a membrana que o cercava, Kyungsoo percebeu que não precisaria viver uma vida cheia de máscaras com seu colega de apartamento. Ele era compreensivo e conseguiu mostrar que existia um lado bom naquilo, já que Kyungsoo, uma hora ou outra, teria que dar um fim àquele cordão umbilical que o ligava com sua família se quisesse seguir seu próprio caminho.

Demorou para pegar no sono, porque sempre que fechava os olhos, só conseguia visualizar a boca bonita e bem desenhada de Jongin, que parecia ainda mais atrativa por causa da bebida que consumiram.

Ahhh, e como se odiou por querer beijá-lo… Até abafou os gritos no travesseiro, tentando lidar com os próprios sentimentos, no escuro frustrante de seu quarto.

Mas, apesar de suas incertezas internas, aquela foi, sem dúvidas, a primeira noite em que dormiu se sentindo mais leve, sem o peso da culpa que sempre carregava em seus próprios ombros. Era legal não se sentir mais tão sozinho, como se convencia de que estava.

Dali em diante, os dias começaram a serem diferentes. Mais agradáveis, com toda certeza. E até por isso decidiu que estava na hora de ajustar os tópicos, para que também ficassem do total agrado de Jongin. Não era o tipo de coisa que faria por qualquer pessoa, vale destacar, mas se enganou o suficiente para acreditar que só estava tentando ser tão compreensivo quanto ele, porque queria retribuir de alguma maneira o bem que ele lhe causou.

Demorou para concordar com as festas em datas comemorativas 一 e até para participar delas, porque sempre que aconteciam, fazia questão de sair de casa e deixar tudo vago para os amigos de seu colega barra amigo de apartamento. Foi só após receber um convite em conjunto com uma fantasia de Pennywise 一 personagem consideravelmente importante de seu livro favorito 一 que decidiu participar da primeira confraternização de halloween.

Naquela noite, não demorou para se enturmar com os colegas de Jongin, que eram bem receptivos. Conversou por horas sobre o universo de _IT_ com Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun e Zhang Yixing. Compartilharam algumas histórias verídicas sobre coisas assustadoras que já lhes aconteceram, enquanto comiam alguns petiscos, tomavam cerveja e soju. Aos poucos, Kyungsoo percebeu que queria mesmo fazer parte daquele tal grupo.

As festas se repetiram durante todos os outros anos, todas com sua presença garantida.

Do se formou antes deles, mas mesmo assim, permitiu que Jongin continuasse morando por lá. Foi até na formatura dele, onde finalmente foi apresentado aos pais do rapaz, que já o consideravam um ótimo exemplo só pelas coisas que o filho relatava a cada ligação. O Kim ficou receoso por sua mãe acabar falando mais do que o permitido, porque já tinha admitido para ela o quanto se interessava pelo outro garoto. Para a sua sorte, a língua dela permaneceu dentro da boca, o que não anulou os montes de sorrisinhos que recebia dela e de seu pai a cada palavra que trocava com o baixinho. Foi tenso!

Não conseguiram mudar de casa nem mesmo após ambos estarem formados e com seus empregos estáveis garantidos. Kyungsoo terminou sua especialização em Direito Criminal, e estava estudando para ser capitão da Polícia da Coreia. Já Jongin, estava se dando muito bem com as aulas de reforço que estava dando em um colégio próximo, cada vez mais certo de que seu lugar era mesmo em uma sala de aula.

Agora, já dividiam o teto, as despesas, as toalhas, algumas cuecas e até mesmo grande parte de suas vidas. Eram praticamente casados 一 seguindo as palavras de Chanyeol, que vivia zombando disso.

Ao mesmo tempo que queriam que as coisas evoluíssem, não tinham coragem de admitir seus sentimentos diretamente um para o outro. Kyungsoo até chegou a começar a falar, em uma certa noite em que voltaram bêbados da casa de Yixing para comemorar a despedida de solteiro do amigo, mas não conseguiu chegar até o fim.

Tinham medo de acabarem se perdendo. Se existisse mesmo uma hora do pesadelo, com certeza ambos estariam presos nesse mesmo sonho, só que separados. Odiavam até mesmo cogitar a ideia de um viver sem o outro, e sabiam disso, apesar das muitas palavras não ditas que os rondavam.

Se amavam há mais tempo do que tinham ideia, e todos os seus amigos já tinham reparado nisso, menos os dois. E mesmo que decidissem ignorar aquele elefante no meio da sala por enquanto, ele estava lá. 

Sempre estaria.  


****

  


O início do ano de 2020 parecia bem promissor.

Decidiram usar fantasias em conjunto no halloween, separando umas opções de suas casas de Hogwarts. Jongin mandou o teste do site oficial para todos os seus amigos, tentando achar uma maneira de maquiar o fato de querer usar algo combinando com Kyungsoo. Todos fizeram, até mesmo a esposa de Yixing, Bae Joohyun, que havia entrado no grupo fazia pouco tempo.

Mas tudo começou a desmoronar com a explosão de casos de COVID-19 que estavam assombrando a capital da Coreia do Sul. Aos poucos, foram exigidos algumas mudanças para que a situação não piorasse ainda mais e, uma delas, era o distanciamento social.

A última coisa que Jongin queria, era se manter negativo em uma situação como aquela, então estava confiante de que, pelo menos conseguiriam comemorar o halloween e as festas de fim de ano em grupo.

Era isso o que esperava.

Porém, não foi bem isso que recebeu.

Quando o segundo mês de outono começou a se aproximar 一 ou até mesmo antes 一, Jongin começou a se desesperar. O halloween era a sua data comemorativa favorita, gostava de organizar as pequenas festas 一 na verdade, ficava apenas com a decoração e deixava toda a burocracia de horários, convites e afins com Kyungsoo, mas ainda assim amava se reunir com seus ex-colegas de classe.

Do notou o desapontamento constante de seu melhor amigo. Passou noites acordado pensando em como solucionar aquilo, porque queria que Jongin voltasse a iluminar seus dias com aqueles sorrisos grandes que costumava abrir. Sentia falta de cada um deles, e precisava urgentemente arranjar um jeito de tê-los de volta.

Em uma noite de insônia, saiu de seu quarto na esperança de ir até a cozinha passar um café e acabou parando no meio da sala, encontrando Jongin dormindo, no sofá. Buscou uma manta em seu próprio quarto, o cobrindo com seu cheiro e vendo como o homem corpulento puxou o tecido macio para perto do rosto, se remexendo no estofado.

Sorriu sozinho, sentindo as mãos formigarem para tocá-lo nos fios castanhos-claro. Seu sonho era abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de carinho, como achava que ele merecia. Mas, apesar da intimidade que nutriam, acreditava que não tinha esse direito. Queria tê-lo, obviamente, só que com o consentimento de Jongin. Não poderia simplesmente levar só as suas próprias vontades em conta.

E foi caminhando em direção à cozinha, que Kyungsoo não percebeu o quanto seu melhor amigo estava ansiando pelo contato que hesitou em lhe dar. Jongin se virou para o lado contrário da claridade da televisão, afogando a cara no estofado confortável para anular a vontade que sentia de gritar o quanto queria que Do o tocasse intimamente.

Era doloroso viver daquela maneira por tantos anos e mesmo assim não conseguir dizer de maneira clara o que, de fato, queria.

Se controlou para não grunhir de ódio, sabendo que ele estava próximo porque a cozinha era americana e conseguia ouvir cada um dos movimentos dele, indo e vindo em direção ao balcão para montar as partes da cafeteira.

Daquele lado, enquanto esperava a água aquecer, Kyungsoo se perdeu em seus pensamentos, apoiando-se no mármore para fingir que estava assistindo o especial de halloween que passava na tela. Riu um pouco do episódio de Simpsons, onde mostravam os personagens do desenho animado fazendo chamada de vídeo. E foi exatamente naquele instante que quase sobressaltou, sentindo uma boa ideia rondar sua mente.

Animado para contar à Jongin, nem se preocupou em desviar de tudo que tinha na frente do caminho para cutucá-lo.

一 Jongin, acorda! 一 O chacoalhou com receio de machucar o ombro dele com a empolgação que sentia. 一 Eu preciso te falar uma coisa!

Para ser sincero, Jongin não queria encará-lo quando pediu para que acordasse de primeira. Mas, assim que a segunda parte foi dita, ergueu a cabeça no mesmo momento. Se ajeitou no sofá, torcendo para que Kyungsoo falasse sobre o que sentia, para que pudesse dizer que sentia o mesmo.

Será que finalmente aquele ano ia render alguma coisa boa?

一 O quê? 一 Se fingiu de letárgico, puxando a manta consigo conforme se sentava. 一 Aconteceu alguma coisa? 一 Coçou um dos olhos, umedecendo os lábios.

Deveria ter sido ator ao invés de professor, porque Kyungsoo caiu direitinho em seu falso sono. Até bocejou para se certificar de que estava sendo levado à sério.

一 Eu fui sem noção, né? 一 Do questionou, se arrependendo de tê-lo acordado. 一 Desculpa por isso. Eu me empolguei demais, acho. Não deveria ter te acordado desse jeito. Nós podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã e…

Não! Jongin não queria deixar para amanhã outra vez! Não podiam fazer isso de novo!

Por isso, segurou o pulso de Kyungsoo antes que ele se afastasse da parte de trás do sofá.

一 Não se preocupa com isso, Soo 一 garantiu, balançando a mão livre no ar. 一 Eu nem estava em um sono tão pesado… Pode falar agora, não tem problema algum!

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Resolveu ceder, dando a volta no sofá para se sentar ao lado de seu melhor amigo, que se tornou ainda mais esperançoso pelo ato.

一 Eu andei pensando… 一 Iniciou. Jongin sentiu seu coração acelerar, respirando fundo para não correr o risco de acabar tendo um infarto antes mesmo de ouvi-lo dizer o que tanto queria. Demorou tempo demais para jogar tudo aos ares bem agora. 一 em algumas maneiras… 一 Meu Deus! Apertando a manta entre os dedos, o Kim sentiu suas mãos suarem. Tentou focar na armação do óculos de Kyungsoo, para não se perder em suas palavras. 一 da gente… 一 Era agora que poderia se considerar o homem mais feliz do mundo? Desceu o olhar para os lábios grossos dele, sentindo vontade de mordê-los, sedento como um vampiro. Riria desse pensamento se estivesse sozinho. 一 reunir todos os nossos amigos, mesmo com esse distanciamento social e…

O peso da frustração caiu pelos ombros largos de Jongin ao ouvir e processar onde Kyungsoo estava querendo chegar. Não era nada do que tinha criado em sua cabeça. Não era uma declaração inesperada. Não era absolutamente nada relacionado ao que sentiam um pelo outro!

Enquanto Kyungsoo continuava falando, a única coisa que Jongin conseguia pensar era em quantos por cento a possibilidade de ser um sentimento unilateral vindo apenas de sua parte tinha acabado de crescer. Estava diante de mais um sinal para que não insistisse mais naquilo?

Caramba, era muito azarado mesmo!

一 ... O que você me diz? 一 Kyungsoo perguntou, empolgado, sorrindo em sua direção.

_O que eu te digo? Que eu te amo, seu desgraçado! Eu quero beijar você, quero dormir abraçadinho contigo e quero que você me encha de todos os carinhos que não conseguiu me dar durante todos esses anos! É isso que eu tenho pra te dizer!_

E foi o que disse?

Óbvio que não!

一 Desculpa, Soo. Eu não entendi quase nada do que você disse. 一 Abriu um sorrisinho, sem jeito. 一 Acho que ainda tô um pouco sonolento… Pode repetir?

Do assentiu, se virando ainda mais, até que estivesse de frente para a estrutura encolhida e enrolada naquela manta feito um burrito.

一 Seguinte. 一 Ajeitou os óculos, como costumava fazer. 一 Sei que nós não podemos quebrar a quarentena, mas existe um outro jeito. Como nós temos o grupo montado no aplicativo, a gente pode organizar tudo, cada um em suas devidas casas, e marcar um horário para fazer uma chamada de vídeo! 一 Disse, empolgado. 一 Assim nós ainda podemos usar as nossas fantasias da Corvinal, que guardamos por tanto tempo.

Não era possível que o universo não os quisesse junto, sabe? Até à mesma casa pertenciam! Era demais para Jongin!

一 Pode parecer um pouco estranho no começo, mas acho que vai ser uma boa alternativa. 一 Kyungsoo prosseguiu. 一 Só quero uma confirmação sua pra levar pra frente, porque a festa é sua e…

一 É nossa, Kyungsoo. 一 Jongin o certificou. 一 Já deixou de ser só minha há muito tempo, ok? Agora você também faz parte da equipe barra dupla de organização, ou seja, tem total direito de levar pra frente o que quiser.

Se quiser levar a gente pra frente, também, não vou reclamar, pensou sozinho.

Kyungsoo sorriu, parecendo sem jeito.

一 Enfim… O halloween é no sábado, nós podemos dar um jeito de fazer isso dar certo, né?

一 Sim! 一 Sorrindo, Jongin tentou tranquilizá-lo. 一 Acho que os outros também vão gostar da ideia. Na verdade, tenho certeza. O Baekhyun já fica no celular a festa inteira mesmo… 一 Brincou, sentindo seu estômago esquentar quando ouviu a risada leve de Do dominar o apartamento quieto.

Riu também e se olharam por alguns segundos, ainda sorridentes.

Se tinha um momento bom para se beijarem, com certeza seria aquele. E foi justamente por essa vontade crescente que Kyungsoo alisou a calça moletom que vestia, se levantando.

一 Ok, então! 一 Disse, virando-se na direção da cozinha mais uma vez, sentindo o cheiro amargo do café quente que já começava a descer pela cafeteira. 一 Vou anotar no meu bloco de notas pra não esquecer de mandar uma mensagem formal pra todos eles, amanhã de manhã. Espero que todos aprovem.

一 E mesmo que não aprovem, nós ainda podemos fazer uma só pra nós dois, também, não é? 一 Jongin sugeriu, fingindo que não tinha segundas intenções. Ergueu o olhar, receoso, buscando o rosto de Kyungsoo no escuro da cozinha.

O coração do pobre coitado disparou ao ouvir aquela possibilidade. Não tinha pensado que Jongin quisesse ficar à sós com ele, principalmente porque estavam ficando juntos por muito tempo graças à quarentena. Pensou que, talvez, ele quisesse olhar para outros rostos que não fossem o seu, sem um pingo de graça.

Mas, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, queria passar mais aquele momento com ele. Queria mesmo. Queria muito. Queria bastante. Nossa, como queria!

Mas foi o que disse?

Óbvio que não!

一 Sim… Claro que sim… 一 Assentiu, pegando uma xícara limpa dentro do armário. 一 Não quero que esse halloween passe em branco. 一 Completou, forçando as palavras pela garganta, enquanto enchia de café até as bordas da porcelana.

一 Tudo bem. 一 Jongin respondeu um tempinho depois, levantando com uma pressa nada discreta para desligar a televisão à frente.

一 Já vai pro quarto? 一 Do perguntou, após assoprar o café e beber o primeiro gole, sentindo o gosto amargo dominar seu paladar do jeito que tanto gostava.

Jongin fingia gostar de seus cafés, mas na verdade enchia a própria xícara de açúcar antes de tomá-lo, disfarçadamente. Era a única coisa que não gostava em Kyungsoo, com toda certeza.

一 Sim. 一 Forjou outro bocejo, já na porta do cômodo. 一 Tô morrendo de sono. Vê se dorme logo, também. Você sabe que tomar café uma hora dessas não faz nada bem! 一 O advertiu, colocando apenas uma das mãos para fora da manta de Kyungsoo, abrindo a porta.

一 Ok, ok! 一 Do respondeu, erguendo a xícara. 一 Boa noite, então.

一 Boa noite… 一 Jongin respondeu, sentindo a língua coçar para dizer um _‘eu te amo’_ em seguida. 一 E não esquece de mandar a mensagem amanhã!

一 Quando foi que você já me viu esquecer de alguma coisa, Kim Jongin? 一 A pergunta era retórica, mas foi o suficiente para que ambos trocassem mais alguns sorrisos.

一 _Touché!_ 一 Jongin apontou na direção dele, mesmo com a manta cobrindo as mãos. 一 Bons sonhos! 一 Disse em alto e bom tom, assim que entrou em seu quarto e empurrou a porta com um dos pés.

Tentou ao máximo fingir que não tinha um plano contrário ao que Kyungsoo queria colocar em prática, mas assim que ouviu a placa de madeira se chocar contra o batente, correu para pegar seu celular na cômoda que tinha ao lado de sua cama.

Da mesma forma que Kyungsoo iria anotar o lembrete de mandar uma mensagem para seus amigos propondo a participação de todos, Jongin anotou em seu bloco de notas para que não se esquecesse de abrir um outro grupo apenas para combinar com cada um deles para que ninguém aceitasse, pensando até em maneiras de ameaçar Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que eram os mais propensos a não concordarem.

  


  


Jongin acordou até mais cedo do que costumava para colocar seu próprio plano em execução. Assim que o celular despertou pelo cômodo, pegou, puxou o fio do carregador, cancelou para fazer o barulho chato parar antes que Kyungsoo também acabasse acordando e já foi abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens.

Como era um assunto bem sério na sua visão, deu o nome do grupo temporário sem Do de _**“ALERTA DE MENSAGEM IMPORTANTE!!!!”**_.

Seus dedos estavam até trêmulos quando começou a digitar a tal mensagem, que ficaria fixada no início do chat.

  


**Kim Jongin**

SEGUINTE RAPAZIADA   
  


Kyungsoo vai fazer uma proposta pra vocês hoje, mais tarde 

E eu PRECISO que vocês neguem   
  


Lógico que de boa pra não magoar o meu bebê, né?    
  


FAÇAM A BOA PRO PAI AQUI    
  


Eu imploro, sério mesmo    
  


Prometo compensar depois!!!!    
  


** Chanyeol (Chato 1) **

Caralho Jongin, isso são horas de mandar mensagem???   
  
****

Tava aqui concentrado no meu lolzinho e tive que parar tudo pra ver essa merda… Pensei que alguém tinha morrido   
  


  
  
  


**Baekhyun (Chato 2)**

Mas que tipo de proposta é essa que ele vai dar?   
  
Precisamos saber antes de realmente dar a certeza que vamos negar, né não??   
  


**Chanyeol (Chato 1)**

Se for, por exemplo, uns beijos naquela prima dele, a Seulgi, eu mesmo não vou negar. Nem conte comigo!!!   
  


Bufando, Jongin rolou os olhos e voltou a digitar.

_Por que tão hétero?_

** Kim Jongin  **

Ele teve a brilhante ideia de manter a tradição da nossa festa de halloween, mesmo com o distanciamento social   
  
Cada um de vocês teria que fazer uma espécie de festa pequena, na casa de cada um mesmo pra não precisar sair, nem nada, e é ai que ia rolar a mágica, que no caso é uma ligação de vídeo mesmo pra todo mundo conseguir curtir junto   
  
MAS   
  
É aí que entra a minha necessidade   
  
Eu preciso que vocês neguem, porque eu quero ficar sozinho com ele, sabe? Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade de dizer o que eu sinto por ele, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês nisso   
  
UMA NOITE COM ELE, é tudo o que eu preciso!!!!!   
  
Espero que Deus ou Buda estejam lendo essas mensagens, também   
  


**  
  
  
** **Baekhyun (Chato 2) **

Hmmm... Sei não, fica complicado aceitar desse jeito, Jongin

**Chanyeol (Chato 1) **

SIM, CARA!!! Não é nem pela festa, nem nada, porque eu tô na maior preguiça de sair pra comprar as coisas... Mas pra gente chegar ao ponto de NEGAR MESMO, você tem que garantir que vai se abrir pro Ksoo

**Baekhyun (Chato 2) **

Se for pra amarelar, que nem das outras trocentas vezes, nós vamos ter que aceitar. Você sempre faz um alarde, pra no final das contas esperar por uma atitude vinda dele

**Chanyeol (Chato 1) **

Ou seja: nem compensa perder a socialzinha à distância se você não vai acordar pra vida

**Baekhyun (Chato 2) **

E outra, tu não tem certeza dos sentimentos dele, apenas dos seus. A única coisa que você pode esperar e torcer pra acontecer é uma atitude vinda da SUA parte. Então, na boa, toma vergonha nessa tua cara e assume isso logo, cara. Todo mundo daqui já sabe de tudo, menos vocês dois ????

**Chanyeol (Chato 1) **

E digo mais: vocês já são praticamente casados mesmo, velho. Conhecendo o Kyungsoo como eu conheço, ele vai levar em consideração todos esses anos de intimidade, caso não sinta o mesmo como você supõe, as vezes. Ele não é um bicho de sete cabeças, não vai se afastar de você, cortar laços e dizer "NÃO SE APAIXONE POR MIM...", o máximo que ele pode fazer é te oferecer torradas e café feito durante um mês inteiro para compensar o pé na bunda

**Baekhyun (Chato 2) **

E vale lembrar que as torradas dele são as melhores de Seul!!!   
  


Jongin bloqueou o celular, deixando a tela cair em seu peito. Olhou para o teto, sabendo que os amigos estavam certos em tudo o que disseram. Sempre amarelava, como se Kyungsoo fosse um vilão de filme de terror, e se tinha alguém que estava distante de ser uma pessoa ruim, com certeza era ele.

Passou anos fugindo, se esgueirando, querendo que ele notasse sozinho pelas entrelinhas, e não é assim que a banda toca. Para ter certeza se tudo é recíproco, alguém precisa ter a coragem para dar o primeiro passo. E Jongin, no momento, se sentia muito confiante para fazer isso. Não queria mais ficar perdendo tempo, como em todos esses anos em que passou engolindo cada uma de suas palavras. Se fosse para rolar mesmo, se existisse a possibilidade daquilo não ser unilateral, ele com certeza se odiaria por não ter admitido antes e criado boas memórias ao lado do rapaz que amava.

E se fosse um sentimento vindo apenas de seu lado, se arrependeria por não ter admitido quando tudo estava só no começo. Seria uma faca de dois gumes, mas ambos os lados traziam uma única coisa: a liberdade. Não queria mais carregar aquele peso consigo, muito menos que isso ficasse no meio da amizade dele com Kyungsoo.

Era a hora de tomar uma atitude!

Jamais pensou em se arriscar daquela forma, mas sentia que aquele seria um ótimo momento para admitir seus sentimentos, e não queria que nada pudesse estragar porque não saberia dizer quando teria outro lapso de coragem.

Aquela noite tinha que ser _‘A Noite’_.

E foi tomado por isso que voltou a pegar o celular para dar a garantia aos seus amigos, vendo a tela acender em uma notificação. Espiou pela barra, vendo que era uma mensagem de Yixing, no chat que tinha acabado de criar. Clicou.  


** Yixing <3 **

O que tá rolando?   
  
Por que você e o Kyungsoo criaram grupos temporários, um sem o outro?   
  


** Bae Joohyun (A Patroa) **

Não diga que vocês brigaram, por favor!!   
  


E foi nesse exato momento que Jongin sentiu sua alma sair do corpo.

Que merda estava rolando no quarto ao lado do seu????

Saiu fixando todas as mensagens que achava importante para que os outros dois se situassem do que estava acontecendo, de fato. Pelo menos em seu grupo, já que não sabia o motivo de Kyungsoo ter criado um sem ele.  


** Kim Jongin  **

Leiam as mensagens fixadas, por favor!!!!!!!   
  
E não contem desse grupo aqui pra ele   
  
Baekhyun e Chanyeol, podem ter certeza que eu vou admitir tudo no sábado, sem falta   
  
Vou programar a destruição do chat   
  
AMO VOCÊS E ME DESEJEM SORTE!!!!

  
  
Pensou até em ir ao quarto de Kyungsoo e perguntar sobre o tal grupo, mas se convenceu sozinho de que ele só tinha criado um novo 一 sem o seu contato 一 para mandar o convite que já tinha feito para ele, na noite anterior.

Ele não teria outro motivo para fazer isso.

Ou teria?

****  


Na verdade, no quarto ao lado do de Jongin, Kyungsoo estava tendo um colapso para fazer a mesma coisa que seu melhor amigo estava tentando fazer, mas é claro que ambos não sabiam disso.

Passou a noite inteira acordado, sem saber se era efeito das xícaras de café que tomou, ou se era culpa inteira e exclusivamente da pulga que o Kim havia colocado atrás de sua orelha. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria curtir com todos os seus amigos, também queria curtir apenas com Jongin, e isso estava o consumindo internamente.

Rolou de um lado para o outro, mudou de posição, e ainda assim não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos um instante sequer. Só se deu conta de que havia amanhecido quando o despertador de Jongin tocou do outro lado da parede. E, motivado pelo barulho irritante, levantou e pegou seu celular às pressas, estranhando ao notar que ele tinha cancelado tudo muito rápido.

Porém, tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. Como não saberia lidar com isso sozinho, abriu um grupo com todos os seus amigos, exceto com Jongin 一 que não precisava saber da sua vontade de burlar uma promessa.

Até então, não tinha assumido seus sentimentos pelo Kim para ninguém além dele mesmo. Lidar com questões internas sozinho já fazia parte de Kyungsoo, e tinha certeza de que era mais difícil externar o que estava sentindo do que só esconder ali, num cantinho de seu cérebro e, nesse caso em específico, do coração.

Queria muito poder ser mais aberto, sincero e direto. Via de perto a facilidade que outras pessoas tinham de se relacionar umas com as outras, por isso que invejava a vida de Chanyeol, Baekhyun, e até mesmo Yixing com a Joohyun. Todos eles já passaram por muitos relacionamentos, e até chegaram a se envolverem entre si. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo e Jongin continuavam estáticos, congelados no mesmo lugar desde que se conheceram.

Nunca se relacionaram com outras pessoas desde então, porque mesmo que ainda não tivessem dito nada sobre seus sentimentos diretamente um para o outro, ainda sabiam que eles estavam ali. Kyungsoo não conseguiria se imaginar namorando outra pessoa que não fosse Jongin e vice-versa, mas ainda assim não davam o pontapé principal para que resultasse em alguma coisa.

Toda vez que estava perto de Jongin, sentia como se seu corpo fosse entrar em combustão, como se todos os seus órgãos quisessem se descolar de seus devidos lugares apenas para saírem por sua boca. Era assustador, porque jamais havia nutrido esse tipo de sentimento por alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom.

Muito bom.

Poder observá-lo fazendo as coisas que gostava era a sua parte favorita. Poder vê-lo ao acordar, com os cabelos bagunçados e a carinha inchada enquanto escova os dentes ainda sonolento... Ou quando ficava ansioso dentro do vagão de metrô, apenas para poder chegar em casa e encontrá-lo ali, sentado no sofá, assistindo algum programa aleatório sobre decorações de casas, enquanto começava a se livrar da gravata e desabotoar a camisa social que sempre vestia para ir ao colégio em que trabalhava. Com certeza, as melhores partes de seu dia envolviam os sorrisos graciosos de Jongin, e não tinha como negar isso para si mesmo.

Por isso, ficou feliz ao perceber que todos os seus amigos aceitaram de bom grado a ideia de não participarem daquela confraternização 一 exceto Chanyeol, que o fez prometer que passaria o número de sua prima de segundo grau, Seulgi, se tudo desse certo.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, estava animado para poder se expor para alguém, tentando manter a confiança inabalável para que tudo desse certo, como queria que desse já há muito tempo.

一 Vai dar tudo certo, Kyungsoo. 一 Murmurou para si mesmo, se jogando novamente na cama. 一 Vai dar tudo certo.  


****

  


一 O que você acha? 一 Jongin apareceu na porta de seu quarto, vestindo a fantasia que haviam comprado em conjunto. 一 Tô bonito?

Era mais do que óbvio que estava. Os detalhes azuis do uniforme da Corvinal se encaixavam muito bem com o tom dourado de sua pele, e Kyungsoo se sentiu extasiado por ter toda aquela visão. A gravata ainda estava solta em seu pescoço, e o mais baixo sabia que isso era derivado da insegurança do Kim em dar um laço bem dado.

Jongin estava feliz por perceber que Kyungsoo não tinha se importado tanto com a ausência dos seus amigos. Pelo contrário, parecia até satisfeito desde as primeiras horas daquele dia de sábado. 

一 Muito. 一 Respondeu, sem jeito, ajeitando o óculos frouxo no rosto.

Desviou o rosto antes mesmo de notar o sorrisinho apaixonado de Jongin, que apoiou um dos ombros no batente da porta, cruzando os braços.

一 Você não quer saber o que eu estou achando da sua fantasia? 一 Questionou, em um tom curioso. Kyungsoo se virou em sua direção outra vez, sem parar de se concentrar no laço que dava em sua própria gravata, com a estrutura virada de frente para o espelho grande que havia no cômodo. 一 Sabe… É sempre bom ouvir a opinião de um amigo.

一 Você pode me elogiar, se quiser, Jongin. 一 Foi direto e curto, pois além de saber onde seu colega de apartamento queria chegar, tinha prometido para si mesmo que, naquela noite, diria tudo o que viesse em sua mente. 一 Não preciso pedir para que você faça isso.

一 Por que você acha que eu ia te elogiar? 一 Em uma falsa indignação, Jongin levou as mãos até o próprio peito.

一 Você não ia me elogiar? 一 Kyungsoo virou para o espelho, ajeitando a franja que tinha penteado para cima, deixando sua testa à mostra. Aquilo era o suficiente para deixar Jongin ainda mais caidinho, mas tudo piorou mais ainda quando resolveu virar na direção da porta, com um sorriso divertido. 一 Então, vamos lá, pode expor a sua crítica. 一 O sorrisinho se estendeu ao vê-lo hesitar.

Fofo, como sempre.

一 Quando foi que você ficou tão convencido assim? 一 Perguntou, descruzando os braços. 一 Vai, me ajuda logo com essa gravata! 一 Prosseguiu, entrando pelo cômodo como se estivesse em seu próprio quarto.

Ao contrário do que Kyungsoo achava, Jongin sabia muito bem dar um nó de gravata. Só mentia sobre isso, porque gostava da proximidade que seus corpos ficavam sempre que ia para quarto de seu melhor amigo com essa desculpa esfarrapada. E foi justamente por isso que sentiu toda a sua extensão esquentar quando as mãos de Kyungsoo tocaram seu pescoço. Os nós dos dedos, vez ou outra, esbarravam em sua pele quente, e gostava muito daquela sensação. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, estava se mostrando abalado com o contato pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo. Era perceptível o quanto suas bochechas estavam coradas e suas mãos trêmulas, mas Jongin escolheu não dizer nada para não piorar tudo. Sorriu assim que ele terminou, recebendo um esticar de lábios em troca. Sustentaram a troca de olhares por mais instantes do que deveriam.

一 Bom… 一 Kyungsoo quem quebrou o silêncio, desviando os olhos e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. 一 Vou preparar um drink, você quer? 一 Perguntou, pigarreando antes de ir para a sala bem decorada.

一 Sim. 一 Jongin assentiu, ainda parado, o olhando por cima de um dos ombros largos. 一 A noite só tá começando, mesmo. 一 Disse, em um tom brincalhão para aliviar o clima, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que estava totalmente certo.

  


Kyungsoo preparou muitos drinks variados, mas focou, em especial, no Bloody Mary, que era o que mais consumiam naquela época do ano. Jongin se deliciou com o coquetel feito de vodka, suco de tomate, limão e um pouco de pimenta. A mistura parecia inusitada, mas o sabor era, sem dúvidas, o melhor, ainda mais quando feita pelas mãos habilidosas do outro rapaz.

Quando notou que ele estava um pouco alto, Kyungsoo serviu os bolinhos de abóbora e alguns dos tteoks que tinha preparado com antecedência para que deixassem alguns na porta de entrada, caso as crianças do condomínio decidissem passar pelos apartamentos. Fez questão de guardar alguns para que pudessem comer também, e ficou feliz em assistir Jongin suspirar conforme mastigava, aprovando tudo o que tinha feito.

Decidiram colocar uma música baixa, e não demorou para que voltassem a beber mais um pouco, compartilhando algumas garrafas de soju em copos pequenos, mas cansaram rapidamente, decidindo beber direto no gargalo, sem o mínimo de timidez.

 _“TT”_ , uma música temática de halloween, dominava a rádio, e Jongin cantava baixinho, animado por ser do Twice, um girl group que tanto gostava.

Com as garrafas nas mãos, decidiram inesperadamente que seria uma ótima ideia deitarem no tapete da sala. Um pouco bêbado, Kyungsoo afastou a mesa de centro para que pudessem colocar a ideia estranha em prática. A fantasia de Jongin já estava com algumas peças ausentes, exclusivamente o sobretudo e a varinha, que nem se recordava de onde havia enfiado.

Riram um pouco um do outro, mesmo sem motivo aparente. Kyungsoo gostava de ver como ele se divertia com as músicas que ainda tocavam, mesmo que, aos seus ouvidos, soassem bem distantes se comparadas com a risada gostosa do rapaz ao seu lado.

Bebericou mais algumas vezes o destilado transparente, tentando reunir ainda mais coragem para dizer o que tanto queria. Porém, antes que dissesse algo, se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz que tanto gostava soar baixinha, quase tímida.

一 Sabe… 一 Jongin continuava olhando para o teto, enquanto Kyungsoo aproveitou a deixa para analisar o perfil bonito, que estava bem próximo de seu rosto. 一 Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. 一 Disse, engolindo seco.

一 Eu também tenh...

一 Espera, por favor! 一 Jongin choramingou, abraçando a garrafa de vidro já vazia. 一 Só me escuta, ok? 一 Pediu, fazendo Kyungsoo aquiescer e permitir que prosseguisse. 一 Desde que eu ouvi a sua voz pelo telefone, quando marquei a entrevista pra ser o seu novo colega de apartamento, que venho me interessando por você. Tipo, de verdade. Não só como amigo, apesar de você ter um monte de qualidades que até chegam a ser irritantes de tão boas e ser um ótimo companheiro, mas também… amorosamente. Eu sei que pode parecer inesperado, que eu posso estar passando dos limites de uma amizade normal, mas foi inevitável. É inevitável se apaixonar por você, Kyungsoo. Você é literalmente a pessoa mais apaixonante da face da Terra! Tem noção disso? Ter que conviver contigo todos os dias e aceitar que eu não sou tão interessante quanto você é um saco! Eu queria poder estar no seu nível de interesse! Eu queria poder ter tido confiança o suficiente para ser honesto contigo desde o começo, porque é isso que eu venho sentindo desde que você entrou na minha vida. Eu sou completamente… 一 Jongin fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando buscar forças para prosseguir. Já tinha dito coisas até demais, não poderia amarelar justo agora. 一 apaixonado por você. Tipo, muito. Muito mesmo. Nossa! Até demais! 一 Riu do que achava ser a própria desgraça. 一 E vou entender se você não puder retribuir, até porque…

一 Eu também sou apaixonado por você, Jongin. 一 Foi a vez de Kyungsoo o interromper, porque não queria transparecer o contrário do que realmente sentia. Já tinha feito isso por tempo demais. 一 Na verdade, eu te amo. 一 Riu sozinho, virando a cabeça para a direção do teto. 一 Eu amo você. Amo o teu jeito manhoso, sorridente… Até mesmo as suas bagunças me agradam! Eu nunca pensei que diria isso pra alguém, mas eu simplesmente amo o jeito que você acumula suas roupas naquela cadeira giratória do seu quarto. É um caos, mas é o seu caos! E tudo relacionado a você me agrada. Tudo mesmo. Eu poderia passar a noite inteira aqui, listando tudo o que eu gosto em você, simplesmente por te pertencer. Cada um dos detalhes... Eu nunca gostei de alguém dessa maneira, por isso demorei pra processar e admitir. Precisava lidar com isso internamente, antes de qualquer decisão. Pra você ter noção, só contei pros nossos amigos na quarta, porque pedi para que eles não viessem só pra poder ficar à sós contigo mais um pouquinho… Eu amo até estar com você!

Kyungsoo não percebeu o efeito que suas palavras tinham sobre o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele estava estático, completamente tenso, com os olhos arregalados presos ao teto. De todas as coisas que esperava, ouvir aquelas coisas vindas do homem que amava seria a última que consideraria. Mas lá estava ele, se declarando da mesma forma que havia acabado de fazer… Céus, agora era mesmo o cara mais feliz da face da Terra! Só que, no momento, não sabia lidar com o turbilhão de sentimentos que dominavam seu peito.

Do notou o silêncio dele apenas um tempo depois de continuar falando, se virando na direção do rosto completamente paralisado. Apenas o lábio superior dele mexia algumas vezes, como se estivesse processando tudo.

一 Jongin?! 一 Preocupado, Kyungsoo o tocou no ombro, se livrando da garrafa que segurava para se ajeitar acima dele. 一 Jongin?! Pelo amor de Deus, me responde! 一 Implorou, dando alguns tapinhas leves nas bochechas dele.

Não demorou para que Jongin retornasse à realidade, vendo o rosto assustado de Kyungsoo acima do seu. Soltou uma risadinha baixa, a estendendo para uma risada alta que fez com que Do percebesse que ele estava muito bem. Riu junto.

一 Eu acho que tô alucinado!

一 Tu me assustou mesmo, idiota! 一 Do o empurrou pelos ombros, mas antes que voltasse a se deitar no espaço livre ao lado, Jongin o segurou pelo pulso, levando uma das mãos dele para seu próprio peito.

Ergueu o tronco, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos. Kyungsoo conseguia sentir a aceleração do coração dele, chegando até a acreditar que estavam transferindo batimentos um para o outro, porque seu coração se acelerou em conjunto. O calor da pele dele se misturava com a quentura que trocavam entre as palmas unidas.

一 Eu também amo você, Do Kyungsoo. 一 Cochichou, acariciando os dedos grossos abaixo dos seus. 一 Muito. 一 Disse, fazendo referência à música que estava cantando minutos antes.

Do aproximou ainda mais o rosto do seu, com um sorrisinho bonito cortando os lábios charmosos.

一 Muito? 一 Perguntou, colando as testas.

Continuaram o contato visual, apesar da proximidade.

一 Muito. 一 Repetiu, se surpreendendo ao ser puxado pela gravata para um beijo calmo.

Sorriu pela surpresa, sentindo-o retribuir o esticar de lábios contra os seus. Começaram devagar, trocando apenas alguns selinhos calmos, e se deu ao direito de deixar alguns selares por toda a pele quente do rosto de Kyungsoo, voltando para os lábios gostosos após deixar um breve beijinho na pontinha do nariz redondinho dele, que tanto gostava.

Aproveitaram tudo com cuidado, como se estivessem querendo perdurar o beijo por muito tempo para compensar cada uma das vontades que passaram nos últimos anos.

一 Hmm… Tenho mais uma coisa pra te contar… 一 Antes de unir a sua língua à de Kyungsoo, Jongin se controlou um pouquinho, sem quebrar os beijos leves que despejava. 一 Eu também abri um grupo pra pedir que eles não viessem. 一 Falou, dando um selinho para cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

Kyungsoo riu soprado contra seu rosto.

一 Então nós dois dispensamos todo mundo? 一 Perguntou, recebendo uma confirmação em um murmúrio. 一 Que bom, me sinto menos mal!

Foi a vez de Jongin rir soprado.

一 Acho que nós temos a obrigação de fazer com que essa noite seja bem alucinante, sabe? 一 Cochichou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo em uma provocação implícita, que apenas assentiu com um sorriso breve, puxando Jongin pela cintura para que seus corpos se aproximassem ainda mais.

No chão daquela sala, compartilharam a leveza de um amor recíproco. Sentiram como se estivessem se encaixando, se conectando. Era como se, acima deles, existisse um plano maior para que estivessem juntos. Naquele mesmo lugar. Compartilhando cada uma daquelas experiências.

E, daquela forma, emaranhados um ao outro, eles arranjaram um motivo ainda maior para gostarem tanto daquela data comemorativa. 


End file.
